Pointless Redemption
by H1Nfun
Summary: The average life of a teenage changes when he moves back with his mom. His life at school is rough and he meets someone which he becomes good friends with. An event in this town changes his life forever.
1. Act I:Intervention from a stranger

Pointless redemption

Intervention from a stranger(Act one)

"Hey, get off the floor!" , the gang member yelled. They grabbed hold of Des's arms and dragged him up from the paved cement. His eyes were shut with a trail of stained blood coming down his forehead. He attempted to reply but they drove their arms into his chest knocking the wind out of him. His eyes opened wide and his pupils dilated. Blood flew out of his mouth and landed on the ground. Another member swung at his face and cut the left cheek.

They two people holding his arms were brigadiers, as well as the others. Des moved his head and saw one take out a rusted pocket knife.

"Do you think people will remember you?" , said the one holding the knife. He moved his arm and aimed for Desterey's rib cage.

A teenager blurred from behind the building they were near and raced to the one with the knife.

"Uh?" was what came out of the gang leaders mouth when he saw him.

The unknown person countered the leaders attack and broke one of his fingers holding the knife. He dropped it on the ground.

"Ahh, bastard ! " he said. The leader backed up and cared for his finger. The two people who were hold Des dropped him and went to the leader to defend him.

"Don't stop for, he's getting away!" He screamed.

The unknown person lifted Des on his shoulders and sprinted out of the scene. He jump on a ledge of small shop and climbed up on it. Then he climbed the next so he was now on the roof. Then rescuer jumped from building to building until he got to a safe enough spot so that the thugs would not show anytime soon.

Destery's vision was blurry and he could barely make out the face of his savior.

His face was pale with along with his lips. His eye lashes where long and his eyebrows sharp. The persons eyes where green with black pupils that told a story of loss and regret. The same eyes of Des.

"Destery, Destery Ayres.." were the first words I heard. I turned my head but they instructed me not to move.

"Where, is he..'' I whispered.

"Where's who?" The voice said back.

I moved and saw a young girl around my age, 15. They had long red-orange straightened hair. She had on a yellow dress and white sandal's. Her eyes were hazel yellow and she had a sweet smile.

I closed my eyes and drifted back to sleep in my bed.

I woke and found myself facing a glass of water and an orange. The girl was sitting in a chair beside me sleeping. I looked at the clock next to my bed. 2:34 a.m.

I picked up the orange and put it to my face. I went to open my mouth and sharp pain struck the left side of my face. Where the gang leader punched me there was a few stitches.

"Hey.." I whispered to her, "Wake up."

"Shh, don't wake Melanie up.'' My mom said in the doorway.

''I let you know why she's here later, sweetie." She left. I was speechless.

I turned my head and looked out the window at the magnificent city. The lights glaring down at all the routine citizens. I turned my head back at the girl and drifted off to sleep.

I awoke in the morning with my clothes on my bed and a late note for school. I took a warm shower and got dressed up. I checked around the house but no one seemed to be home.

The shortcut seemed like a good idea to take on the way there. I closed the door behind me and the spring wind brushed against my wounded cheek. I didn't bother to cover it up with my hand because it would just tire my arm. The school gang was probably waiting for me when I arrived. My black pointy hair flew into my face when a car stormed by. The streets were unusually busy on a Wednesday.

There were more cars that came by. My curiosity took control and I followed them. That was my first mistake that day.


	2. Act II:Fate has been decided

Fate has been decided (Act II)

Three streets where covered with road-blocks. I saw news cameras everywhere. My backpack seemed like It added weight so I put down on the side of a trash can hoping no one would look there.

A crowd of people was blocking my view. Smoke and fire rose from the area. The sky -crappers that had once stood tall, were now torn apart. Dead bodies where covering the ground. Ripped limbs of bodies scattered the streets

Tears formed and leaked out of my eyes. The scene was unbearable. A figure descended from the wreckage. They had long grey hair. Eyes that glowed with destruction. The body was jet black with grey tribe marks on the arms. The left arm had a black torn sleeve with what looked like a metallic shoulder pad at the top. On his other arm was nothing. A wing dispersed from the shoulder and feathers flew to the ground.

The creature looked human liked but more demonic. It's ears where pointy and it wore black loose pants with tears in them.

They raised their right arm and a cloud of dark fog drifted out of his palm. The fog turned into a sythe. There was an eye on top the sythe that stared down at all.

It was a few moments until it hit me that I was the only one looking up there. No one else could see it.

The creature opened its mouth that showed grimy sharp teeth and made a loud screeching sound that grew shock waves. It forced me to get on my knees and cover my ears. Ripples of blood flooded them. A flash of bright light came to the corner of my eye. It became larger until I was blinded.

I put my hands on my closed eye lids and rubbed them. I opened them back up and saw sparks flying the ear. I got off my knees and looked around. People where on the ground just getting up. Some were knocked unconscious. Apparently they could hear the beast's screams, but couldn't see it.

I returned to looking up in the sky, but clouds of smoke covered the city. Fire started to spread around on to the sides of the streets.

Slowly, I walked up to the front of the scene, and then started running. I got there but saw nothing but feathers around the dead bodies.

The bodies soon started to disperse into a green substance that floated around like water without gravity. The substances led into a stream that made a clear area in the sky. I could see the unreal creature.

The head of the beast looked down. Its eyes shifted side to side and then stopped. It was now looking at me.

It fell from the sky. Once it hit ground, black flames instantly shot out of the ground a incinerated the civilians. I tried to move but I couldn't. Something was holding me in place. I fell back on my knees with my chest keeping upright. My shirt burned, but nothing hurt my skin. My vision began to blur and the monster reached close every step.

Fire grew into a circle around me and the sidewalks were fueled by black fire.

This is what hell looked liked for me.

It finally reached me. This was the end.

Or so what I thought first.

They stood at almost eight feet. It was hard to tell.

I forced my mouth open.

"What do you want!" I screamed out with my voice cracking from terror.

"I, God of tragedy and despair, give you..Destery Ayres, eternal life, with the cost of others lives." A demonic voice told me in my head. The god was not moving it's mouth but communicating with me telepathically.

"Your fate has been decided.., this world has done its wrongs and now will show the justice that has not been shown. You must show the people of their corrupt decisions." It said again.

"But why me...why did you chose me?" I yelled back at it. I was now crying.

"You soon will find out" They said as it raised its sythe, "I now will grant you the greatest treasure of human kind."

The sythe turned into a round sphere that had my relived my life inside of it. He sunk his hand inside my chest with the spherical.

"Ugh, ugh, ahhh, ahhhhhh, what are you…ugh..doing, ahhhhhhh!", I screamed and screamed.

The pain wasn't even close to what I felt afterwards.

"My time is up." They spoke with indifference towards me.

"Chaos!" yelled an unknown voice.

White feathers came falling down.

Cracks started to form on my chest and glowed green. Sparks flew out.

The fire started to dim, and then froze like ice, and shattered like glass. The buildings were back to the way they used to be.

A white shell formed from out of the street and around the god, much like how rose petals are before the bloom.

The shell broke in to pieces that drifted away. A small boy floated to the ground and laid there. Walls of rubble rose from the street around boy.

Something touched my arm shoulder. I was still on my knees.

Once it touched me, pain released and struck me.

"Ahhhh, ..Ahhhhhh." I screamed again.

I screamed and screamed until I was out cold.

I awoke. Time of day:unknown. How long was I was unconscious for: unknown.

Where was I:Uknown.


	3. Act III:Reborn

Reborn (ActIII)

The ceiling was white and flat, not a single mark in it. A painting of an angel with a black wing placed their right shoulder and a white wing on their left shoulder beside me. Its eyes were red with sub scene markings in them.

Around me were white walls with other paintings on them.

Where ever I awoke was neat and felt like a dream. A dream where I desCend into hell and wake up in heaven. But there was no dream, it was reality.

I sat up and moved to the end of the bed. The floors were white as well

I stood up and my legs almost collapsed.

I looked at my hands and put them on my face. My cut in my cheek was completely healed, along with all my bruises.

My breathing stopped. The last hour I was awake for flashed in my head as distinct images.

The people screaming for mercy on their souls, the fire burning them up into ash, and pieces of buildings crumbled, I remembered it all.

I walked into the middle of the room. There was a window that shined light into the room. I walked towards it and looked out. A clock tower stood before me.

I turned around and walked to the door. Opened it expecting a surprise but I saw was a gentle cat. They meow and rub against my leg purring. I pushed it aside with my leg and continued walking in the house.

I was in the hallway and entered another room. It was full of clocks.

Clocks of all different times were placed everywhere.

"I'm just like you" said a mellow voice behind me.

I turned around.

"Uh.." was the only thing I could reply being confused still.

It was the person that saved me from death once and possibly twice.

"I'll live forever" They said as they grinned at me.

"What do you mean" I said hoping he could see my bluff of confusion. But he ignored it.

"We grow up and die, but when we are born again, we remember everything and serve the god that chose us." he said as he walked past me and too the one window in that room.

"Tell me your name, what city we are in, and year" He put his hands on the window sill and peered at the people walking.

"Destery Ayres, Tokyo, and the year is 2019" I replied.

"Good, come with me" he walked out of the room and into a wide hallway with few doors on the side.

"Are there other people here" I said while fallowing him.

"Not at the moment" He replied.

Before I knew it I was standing in front of another white door. He opened it.

"This is your room" He said then walked away.

I observed the room. There were many windows with white curtains. A bed, a plasma television set that was turned on to updated news. A hologram of a clock displayed out of a small silver panel. The room was very modern.

"Hey!" I yelled down the hall.

"What?" He snapped back.

"What about my mom?" I said cautiously.

"We told her that you are staying over my place to study for a few nights, weird huh'." He said in calmly.

"Hey!" I yelled back once again.

"What?" He said annoyed at me as he turned around.

" Your name?" I asked

"Lelouch , Lelouch Te'Suquada"He replied when he made the corner to some other ridiculous part of the mansion.

I turned around and went to the window and looked out. I could see my house from the view. I wasn't sure where I was but I could tell it was relatively close to my high school.

Then it occurred to me that Lelouch goes to the same school and that-

My thought process was interrupted by a door slamming and people yelling and talking from the floor below.

"Can we see him?" I squeaky voice said.

"Yeah yeah I really really really want to see him!" they squeaked.

Suddenly foots steps came running down the hallway. I sat up with my hands on my lap and my eyes wide open. I moved my long black spiky hair out of my eyes.

Two younger looking girls came crashing through the doors. One wearing a pink dress with two C's on the shoulder. Might be some kind of designer company I thought.

The other had on a black and white baseball shirt with a sports cap and dark colored jeans with converse.

To me, they had the opposite styles but there bodies looked exactly the same. Twins.

The only difference was there eye color.

The baseball shirted girl had pure milky white eyes, with green electric pupils. The others were strange. They were a dark purple with black dots that consistently changed sizes.

"Hi!" they yelled at me the same time.

"….Hello" I said back.

"I'm Alazne."The one wearing the dress squealed.

"And my names Amber!" yelled.

"These two are what I told you about, they died and where born again." Lelouch told me leaning from the doorway with his hands in his pockets.

"He Destery.." A quiet voice announced from behind Lelouch.

"I think you both have already been acquainted." Lelouch smirked.

He stood straight and walked out the doorway and there was standing the red haired girl from before, Melanie.

"Your one of them too?"I yelled.

"Woah, your just like us", Amber said, "So you don't refer to us as 'them'.

"Yes", I am Melanie giggled, "And so are you."

"I …guess I am." I replied and smiled, a real smile.

Everybody laughed except for Lelough which didn't surprise me. He seemed to be more of the serious and quiet type.

This feeling was so good. To finally have some sort of friend relationship in my new town. It was like I was reborn.

"Hey", Melanie said. "Let's go get something yummy to eat."


	4. Act IV: The Other World

Act IV: The Other World

[Time: 6 hours after last chapter ended]

[Place: Agen Embassy of The Afterlife]

"Show me, I would like to see my Prisoner", Chaos Demanded.

One of his demonic solders dressed an higher ranked attire. The left shoulder guard had a white, shredded cape that descended to the solders feet. A long katana was placed on the right side of the waste next to a heavily guarded gauntlet. The solders helmet had two oversized pointy ears that curved up in the back white long scarlet hair hanged down in the back. The solder also had black grieves and what looked to be more of a samurais thigh guard, or haidate.

The soldier raised his arm up and some of other demon guards arrived with a steel cage that sprouted black fog. The cage door opened and revealed a depraved smile, that showed jagged teeth which lit up from within the darkness of the cage.

The creature walked out of the cage and showed a male human form. Black bandages were wrapped around its head, covering their eyes. The cuffs that were locked around its wrists were taken off by higher ranked soldier.

The demon took of its bandages and let them fall to the ground. He had semi-long messy grey hair and a light shade of blue, more of a milky gray in his eyes. The skin was black and red lines streaked down from his eye-lids. There were red streaks that ran down his arm, shoulders and chest as well but more defined, less edgy. He was tall too which gave him advantages, around 5,9 -5,10-5,11 but slender and yet muscular I might say.

"His name", Chaos paused, "Will be Ray Irek"

"Yes..My name is Ray Irek" It said in a twisted voice of scattered sounds.

The body began to look more human as the red marks faded away and the skin lightened.

"You are to go to the Human World and test my subjects abilities even if it means killing him', Chaos ordered.

"I will do as you wish", they had said in a way that sounded more human then possible.

Ray was now standing in a normal stature. His arm rose in front of him mechanically and drew a white crease in the air. It folded into an oval and he walked into it and out into a green field. He was now wearing a Japanese High school uniform. He took out a flip-phone and looked at the GPS on it. It showed a red moving dot. He began walking towards it.


	5. Act V: A New Student, A New Adversary

Act V: A New Student, A New Adversary

"Thanks for lunch and, and everything you guys", I said looking at the group as we walked back from one of the diners.

"Oh, it's no problem Destery, we know how much you've been through and the last few days, we're glad to help", Melanie said.

"Are you going to visit your mother, Destery", Lelouch asked, "She would probably like to know where you are".

"I think I will", Destery replied, "I'll catch up with you two at school tomorrow".

"What about us?" , Alazne and Amber asked at the same time.

"Oh, you annoying pests?", Destery said and Melanie giggled.

"Yes, us!" Amber replied.

"I see you guys around too", Destery replied, "I'm out of here".

He walked off and the others walked off.

Mean while…

At the other end of the street a taxi pulled up and the door opened. The boy named Ray Irek Got out of car and looked towards Destery. His face showed no sign of anger of hatred for him, but his eyes moved and observing all of Desterys actions and movements. He shut the door and began walking the same way Destery did but several paces back. He was good about staying out of sight and causing suspicion.

I got home and knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer.

"Doors unlocked", My mom yelled out an open window

I walked in and took off my shoes and striped sports jacket.

"Don't you think it would be a good idea to lock the doors when your home alone?", I asked.

"I'm your mother. Don't be telling your Mother what to do", She said annoyed, "Your 15".

"Just saying…" I replied back.

I headed up to my room and turned on the TV. The news came.

"A car was found drastically torn up on the side of Vinton Street this afternoon. The driver was found in a grotesque manner which looks like there faces were torn off as well as the other three passengers who we are yet to reveal. Investigators are still trying talking to witnesses in the area" The women reporter said.

"That is just right down the street from here", I said to myself.

"These findings make clear the impact violence can have on children living in the area, regardless of whether they witness violence directly or are personally victimized. The results suggest that children may carry the burden of violence with them as they take part in daily life within the neighborhood or school settings," Roth Essington, one of the locals said to a reporter.

I looked outside my window and saw red and blue flashes of lights.

"I'll just look at it tomorrow", I thought to myself, "Those poor people, who would do something like that"

Creeped out by the news I went to bed early that day. I've had enough creepiness in my life, I don't need more to stress over.

The next day…

I woke up early and decided for sure to walk to the scene. When I got there I saw a lot of strange markings in blood on the other side of the CAUTION: CRIME SCENE tape.

My eyes lit up. I knew those markings. I don't have any recollected memory of how I did, but, my I knew then distinctively.

It said, 'Destery Ayres, I'm going to find you, and show you death as painful as possible'

I felt less scared then intrigued as would anybody in this situation. Something like that would give you wonders on who it is, or how they plan on finding me. But I also felt like I was being watched down.

At the end of the street there was a boy with grey messy hair and eyes filled with despair. He looked indifferent to the situation and walked off. He was wearing the same High-school attire that I was wearing. As he walked away he casted no shadow of which I saw. But his eyes drifted into mine and told me something I couldn't put into words.

I quickly forgot about it or so I thought and headed off in the opposite direction to school.

I got there and greeted Lelouch and Melanie. The bell rang and I headed off to homeroom class 132.

I sat down in my usual chair by the window and looked out at the school grounds. Our classroom was relatively on a higher floor of the building.

"Class, we have a new exchange student from Columbia. His name is Ray Irek", the teacher announced to the classroom.

This was the same kid I was at the corner of the street. I thought it was a bit strange I would see him here.

"Would you like to tell the class about the town in Colombia that you're from?", the teacher asked him.

He smiled cheerfully with his eyes closed and said back, "Certainly, I'm from Bogota, the most high industry city in Colombia."

His voice was just as cheerful as his smile. He opened his eyes and looked around the room and paused at me. My heart stopped for a second in fear. It finally hit me. The fear that has been lurking around me struck me inside and tangled me in it's web, trapping me. I couldn't move a muscle. The sensation was unbearable.

After what felt to be a hours, the moments of fear stopped and I blinked me eyes.

"Ray please take a seat" the teacher ordered.

He took the empty seat right of me and I dared to look at him. He looked back at me and smiled and mechanically I smiled back.

After homeroom I went to the bathroom and washed my face with sink water. I felt refreshed and more positive. I turned around and I was eye to eye with the stranger know as Ray Irek.

I didn't even catch a glimpse of him in the mirror that was in front of me the whole time I was there.

"What do you want?" I asked steady, waiting for some kind of action from him in reply.

He smiled and said "I want to show what true death feels like in passion"

His voice seemed like a complete change then in the class room. His optimistic presence from before now felt like a sick psychopathic killer.

"Those people in the car, their faces showed complete horror, but I didn't want you to see, so I expropriated them for my own self amusement" He whispered in my ear.

He was in control. I couldn't do anything, blink, or hardly breathe for that matter. His eyes were creped down at me and seized me from moving. Once I could blink, he disappeared.

I was in lord deaths grasp.

.


	6. Act VI: Enter The Black Demon

Act VI: Enter The Black Demon

I was almost frozen in distress. Everything was nothing. I was going to die and I was told that straight up. That is one of the worst sensations that I have ever felt.

I walked past a few classrooms looking in them hoping to find Lelouch, probably with some kind of book on humanity. He saw me in his peripheral vision, put down his book, and walked out of his honors class without any indication of suspicion from is teacher.

"What is the matter with you?" Lelouch whispered to me looking agitated.

"There's a person, in this building that wants to kill me" I whispered back to him sounding like a beaten dog.

"You'll be fine, this is to test you demonios del corazón." He said back to me.

"I'm going to die!" I yelled

Everyone in the class stared out the door to me. I looked back in, and looked out.

"Walk with me, you're going to cause trouble over here" Lelouch said as he took some steps in front of me.

We made a short walk to one of the exits that led to a school patio on this floor of the high school.

I leaned up against the wall with my hands in my pockets, trying to act more calm.

"What is a demonios del corazón?" I asked him.

"The demonios del corazón is what gives us our supernatural abilities", He announced, "Although it might take more roughing up for you way uncover yours with the way your acting ".

"I had a similar situation like yours", He said.

"Oh yeah, how did that go?", I asked

"It led to my parents deaths", he said as he looked to the ground.

There was an awkward silence among us that lasted for only seconds.

"You should be fine, but if you are not careful, he will kill you", He said, "They think of this as more of a game to them, a sick game. They won't stop unless you, or they, are dead",

I couldn't speak.

"I'll be there watching though whenever he does attack, which will be a complete surprise", Lelouch affirmed.

10 hours later…

The school day was over, I was getting my sneakers from the locker room, grabbed them, and headed out of the building for some food, Lelouch said that he had made previous engagements and that he needed to take care of them and that Melanie would come with me, also, that I shouldn't keep her waiting.

I walked outside to see her waiting for me.

"My bad", I thought to myself.

I walked over to her and smiled, she smiled back.

"Hi Destery", she said while smiling in a cheerful voice.

"Hi", I said back just as happy, "Where would you like to go to eat"

"I'm fine with anywhere, surprise me", she said.

Then, not even, in the blink of an eye, Ray was flashed behind me and swung his arm around my neck.

"Who is this pretty face we have here" He snarled as his long tongue licked around his pale lips.

His eyes glistened grey and glanced at Melanie.

She didn't say anything.

"Well then", He snarled at her.

Melanie back up.

Ray took a few steps back as well, then blurred out of there with me as a rag doll in his grip. We were in th fore city now. He stopped in front a giant glass building and ran up the side of it leaving holes in the glass as he did. He threw me up in there air as he ran and leaped up to deliver heavy punches at my rib cage, I heard them snap one after one.

I looked down at all the lights and nobody seemed to notice this event.

His arm swung into me and blood flew out of my mouth and he caught it with his next blow to my left cheek. I spun around still going up, and then dropped down. He grabbed me by the collar of my school jacket looked at me with disgust on his face. I'm not sure how but he was standing on thin air. It was almost like there was ground under his feet.

"Your nothing now, just trash", It sounded like two voices speaking at the same time as he talked, "Trash gets treated like trash"

He dropped me and his knee hit my stomach as fast as lighting I coughed out more blood.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!", he made insane laughs as he hurt me.

My heart began pounding oddly, faster and heavier. Those laughs awoke something in me. Something I've been trying to find, but can't. He went to take another jab at me and I instinctively blocked his fist with my forearm.

"Heh", I smirked at him.

"You think just because you can block one hit from me your hot shit?" He mocked, "Hahahaha!"

My vision narrowed and his body looked like it was moving slowly. The lightening fast punches now seemed delayed and easy to block against.

"Well then", He smirked, "I guess I'm not trying hard enough, am I"

"I think you're going to need to try not much harder", I stammered.

"So smug…but how long? " He asked.

My wounds began to fast. Then my body began to feel strange, this was a new feeling.

The markings on my chest lit up green. The light formed green particles in the sky that compacted together and made thin sheets of armor. The armor flew around me sticking on what ever part of my body that seemed to fit right. My hair became long and grey and my eyes were white. My skin was completely white. The particles made my scythe. The same scythe that the god gave me.

"This is quite the sight to see" Ray said in excited voice.

He now was in his demon form holding a long chain with a katana that dangled down below us.

My head was covered in this armor. Although I still felt the same, I couldn't really feel the weight that it added. I'm still not sure if there was any there is any till _this day. _Two horns rose up on the side of my head and my head that curved back. I sort of looked devilish. 

"I don't have time for this", Ray said as he whipped the chain and had it run down my shoulder scraping the armor.

I made a back flip in the air so I had some distance, but distance wasn't an issue for him. He swung the chain and grabbed the katana. He sliced the air and slim blue light glided towards me along with others as he kept on swinging.

I guarded myself by making a cross with my forearms and watching the bursts of light explode knocking me back words and had me crash down in the street leaving an giant impact in the ground.

The sky was black…everything was like a crystal image. I remember it all.

I saw him get ready to fly down and break the sound barrier once he did. I got up quick and grabbed his head before he had a chance to stick the sword into my body. My arm lit up and the armor on my body turned grey, I felt complete. I raised my left arm and punished him with the end of my scythe penetrating his body, leaving a gaping hole. Around the hole his body started to turn to dust.

"You did good", He coughed up, "I'll be back to haunt you"

He broke into ash after he said that.

"Yo!" Leouch yelled from up top on the roof of one of the shorter buildings, his voice echoed down to me.

I turned my head looking up to him.

"You made a mess", He smirked.

"I'm done".


	7. Act VII: Nostalgic Mannerisms

Act VII: Nostalgic Mannerisms

I woke up and Lelouchs' house again. Pushed my body to sit up with my forearms

"You need to rest more, It hasn't even been 3 hours", Melanie said sitting at the end of my bed.

"Three hours?" I muttered.

"Right after your test, you past out" She explained looking a little sad.

"Is that so?" I asked with an unconvinced face.

"Yes and we brought you here," She said.

I looked at her, then looked at the bed covers. I felt just as fine as before, as if nothing happened.

A piano was behind Melanie. It was a classic black grand piano, the kind of piano that you would find in a jazz room.

"When did that piano get here?" I asked her.

"Oh that piano, it's always been here", she said, "Do you play?"

"Only a little bit. My parents enrolled me in lessons when I was younger, but I stopped going to them", I explained to her with grief on my face.

I got out of the bed and sat down on the piano stool and cracked my hands. She giggled when I did so.

My hands moved free across the far left end of the piano and moved down to the far left. I began playing Bob Acri, sleep away for her. It was a softy melody which is just what I wanted, a peaceful feeling in the room, I was tired of all this intensity.

She got off the bed and sat next to me on the stool. I looked down on the keyboard and played as she rested her head on my shoulder with her eyes shut.

"Where are the others?" I asked gently not to disrupt the mood in the room.

"There eating dinner somewhere", she said with a smile on her face, "I didn't want to leave you alone".

"That's nice of you", I told her with a grin on my face.

"Just keep playing, I love this song", she teased.

"As you wish", I said.

Each note I tapped with my fingers I felt the vibrations in my ears more precisely than ever.

"So do you like this town?" I asked her.

"Yes, but it's been so weird since you've been here", she joked.

"Heh, sorry about that", I smiled.

"It's fine" she assured.

"What do you think of Lelouch?" I asked in curiosity

"I think of him like an older brother", she announced, "He protects me whenever I'm in danger, and it always seems like he has an eye on me when I'm out of the house".

"Kind of creepy", I marveled.

"You can think what you want", she smiled, "But he is what he is, and I couldn't ask for him to be anything else".

"He must think of you as his younger sister I guess", I said

"Yup", giggled and hug me.

"How did you end up meeting Lelouch?" I asked another question.

"Well, it's a long story", she giggled, "His parents took me out of a foster home the life before this one".

"Go on, please:"I pleaded.

"He didn't like the thought of me all the attention from his parents so he locked himself in his room a lot. Lelouch has always been very stubborn and quiet though. I rarely saw his face and he would always ask for books every time I did. When our parents went into his room I saw shelves filled with books before they shut the door. He hated me. But over time he learned to deal with me".

"I bet that must have been really hard", I joked.

"Yeah… shut up", she laughed.

"Anyways, once we got older the enrolled us in a private school. Then I found out how genius Lelouch really was. He was always awarded for the best grades and was the top student in all of the schools that we went too", she acknowledged.

"What is your demonios del corazón?" I asked her.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out", she smiled again.

"How witty of you", I joked, "Why is this house so white?"

"This is how Lelouch likes it, I think any color reminds him about his past, which he isn't to fond of", she explained.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"He has lived for a long time you know…and he has seen a lot of things that he doesn't like and couldn't do anything about. His demonios del corazón is one that is odd. Sometimes it acts up, like it becomes over powered and he can't control it…and something drastic happens to someone he cares about…but that hasn't happened in awhile…" She added.

"I get the feeling that there is still many things about the demonios del corazón that I don't know…" I murmured.

The door opened and I heard Alazne and Amber yelling.

"I'm soooooo full", Alazne yelled.

"That's what you get for eating so much!" Amber yelled back at her.

"Quiet down you two", Lelouch said calmly to them.

"I better go say hi", she whispered.

"Alright…", I said back.

She got up and hugged me. A hug from her couldn't have felt better. It was just what I needed to finally feel so relaxed. I was happy.

demonios del corazóndemonios del corazón.../´¯/)

.../.../

.../'/.../.../.../¨¯\

...\...'.../

...\...(  
...\...\...

.../´¯/)

.../.../

.../'/.../.../.../¨¯\

...\...'.../

...\...(  
...\...\...

A hug, it couldn't have felt better.


	8. Act VIII: A letter from Dante Vincentio

Act VIII: A letter from Dante Vincintio

_Caro Sconosciute,_

_I'm afraid that there are others more powerful then I. I witnessed an event last Monday that shocked me. The God of Tragedy tested its subject. I have also noticed other people like me in this school. Some odd things are taking place, but I am suspicions about one student in particular. Destery Ayres. I am finding that he is having trouble hiding his __demonios del corazón. His Hell Destruttore was especially strong and I haven't concluded how he freed himself from him so fast. I will be sure to tell more to you more my friend once I figure out what is going on. _

_ Saluti, Vincintio Dante. _

My name is Dante Vincintio. I'm an Italian that moved here 3 years ago in hope of a better future. I have a demonios del corazón which was given to me by The Savior, or Salvatore, if you will. I was recognized by it when I was 7 years of age. I was diagnosed with Polio when I was 7 and I suppose Salvatore wanted to cure me from that death in hope that I would do some good in this world. I don't have eternal life as the rest of them do, which is unfortunate because there is only so much I can provide in this life. I was not given a goal or focus from the god but I have made my own goals that I have accomplished or will soon. I am going to be telling the story in this chapter, all the answers to you questions will come soon…but not too soon…

I have light brown hair that I spike back messy to have some sort of classy laid back look. I also wear modern black glasses as well. My eyes are blue with a faded gold pupil in my left eye. My voice is semi-deep but smooth. My height is 5,11, I am on the schools soccer team and have a girlfriend named Melina NewBridge. She goes to the same school as I and I trust with my secrets. I adore her as she does me. My grades at our school are almost as good as the famous Lelouch Te'Suquada. I envy him, I also know about his secret that he tries ever so hard to keep a mystery. We wouldn't want to have more unexpected visitors.

"I'm leaving for school now", I yelled down the hall, "I'll be back later"

"Tell Melina I said hi for me", my brother, Lucio, yelled back.

He came with me to Japan; He also has the job which supports us. Lucio works for the Government creating cures for major dieses. We were both chosen by the Salvatore at the same time.

I walked out the door and saw Melina waiting for me. I smiled at her.

"Thanks for waiting for me", I said as I walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"It's no problem…considering I do it every day", She smiled..

"Lets' get to school" I added.

We held hands and interlocked fingers and began walking there. My house was relatively close to the school. The walk was short but nice. The weather seemed quite odd today now that I think of it. It was sunny out but raining…

I got to school and we went our separate way.

"I'll see you later", I said

"And I'll miss you", she smiled as she left.

I watched her walk on for a few seconds and went into homeroom.

"Dante!", Destery yelled.

"What do you want?" I said back to him annoyed.

"I didn't do the biology homework…hehe…", He laughed as he rubed the back of his head with his eyes closed.

I walked over to him and unzipped my satchel bag.

"You know… if you ask for the answers I'll give them to you, you make it weird just standing there in front of everyone thinking of some kind of excuse every day", I laughed.

"That's me!", he yelled, "Now lets' see those answers".

After class I met Melina again.

"lets' go get lunch?", I asked.

"Lets'", she said back.

We walked down the street to the deli shop.

We asked for what we wanted, sandwiches'. The butcher had a weird smile on his face.

"Excited for vacation, Melina?", I asked her.

"Excited I'm spending it with you", She said cheerfully.

I pushed her hair out of her eyes and kissed her.

"Couldn't ask for it any other way", I said.

The butcher leaped over the counter and swung their meat clever at my head.

I backed up and ducked then quickly advanced forward trying not to make a scene. I put my palm on their chest. A long silver blade descended from my wrist and glided out their chest killing them and barley touching the glass counter. The blade scattered in to tiny silver particles. There was no blood because they completely turned to ash.

"That's..", Melina said as she counted her fingers.

"3 this week, there increasing each month", I proclaimed, "We need to be on the lookout".

"We… It's you who needs to be on the lookout", she giggled, "I'm not the one with these weird abilities".

"Well then, we're not coming back here ever again", I assured her.

"But I like this place", she laughed.

She's used to the whole demon nonsense. We go through it at least once a month and now it's just all part of our life.

"I'm not hungry", I said to her we held each other's hands again and walked out of the deli.

"Is there somewhere you wanted to go tonight, my agenda is open?", I asked politely.

"I'll think of something at the end of the day and let you know Dante, thanks though", she smiled and hugged me.

We just got back to school in time for the next class.

Something caught my eye on the way there that I forgot to tell her about. I took out my cell-phone and texted her before I entered class.

_"I'm very sorry, plans have changed, can't see you tonight, walk with you to school tomorrow"_

That's usually what she does when she mad.

At the end of the school day I went back to the deli. There was an alleyway next to the shop. I saw a little boy there that looked familiar before. When I got to the ally the boy was still there. He was turned around so I couldn't see his face.

"Boy", I yelled.

But there was no response.

I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. His eyes where lit up bright yellow light. I moved my hands over my face from the flash. I removed my hands and the boy was gone. I turned around and saw him run out the ally. I ran after him but when I got the end of the ally he was gone, the streets were crowded and he was nowhere to be seen.

I got home later on that evening around 7 am.

"Your home late, did you tell Melina hi for me?", Lucio asked.

"Dammit, I forgot", I said.

I walked to the living room and laid on the sofa.

My cell phone rang, I looked at the color I.D.

'Unknown'

I opened it and put it to my ear.

"Did you see the child", the mans voice said.

"Yes." I replied back.


	9. Act IIX: A Letter from Dante Vincentiop2

Act IIX: A Letter from Dante Vincentio (Part II)

_ Caro Sconosciute,_

_ It has been to long my friend. We must meet up soon to discuss our occurrences to see if any of them are similar to each other. The boy, the one that we both saw, I have an instinctive feeling he was sent down from the __Salvatore. I need more information. Also, the diagrams of this weapon that you gave me are hard to read. Thank you for the manual on how to fix a motorcycle, now I can began to repair mine. I'll see you 11 days. Take care. _

_ Saluti, Vincintio Dante._

"Have you been talking to him", Lucio asked me.

"Yes, brother", I said, "We will meet soon, hopefully you can join us."

"Hopefully", he smirked, "I'm sorry, I just can't believe you still have hope."

"Why would you say that, brother?", I asked with curiosity

"No reason", he said as he got up off the couch and went outside for some fresh air.

My brother is 27. He drives an orange Audi R8 5.2 FSI Quattro with carbon sides. He has always been a sports car type since he was just a little boy. Playing with his matchbox cars all the time… The pictures were funny, but now he means business. He owns a high end car factory built to mod any car he wants. It's quite the cool process to see.

Lucio and I look a like, his eyes are just a little different. Mine have no story to tell, but his have a brilliant tale to tell. My brother is also taller than me, 6,2.

He usually wears slim Khaki pants white or red, with a nice dress shirt, sleeves rolled up. I don't get into his personnel life or what he does when I'm at school, but I'm sure he wouldn't want me to know.

I got up and went outside in the back yard where he was.

He was in the middle of the large court yard. He walked over to the left side of it.

"What do you say we go at it", he said as he morphed in his savior attire.

He had thin white shiny armor with golden edges. The armor covering his left arm was all black though and there was a black cape that only covered that half of his body. A halo formed on the right side of his head, and a black devil horn grew out long on the left side. He didn't wear a helmet, instead he wore a black and white scarf that only covered his chin and the tip of his nose. I envied Lucio's armor. It showed of great strength. His weapon was a long giant silver lance with grooves on it that resembled roses; it was breakable but extremely hard to do so. He was allowed to create more of these lances though. His left eye beamed red, his right was plain white.

"Lets' have some practice", I mocked as I leaped on in the air.

My body made an angelic glow. Feathers drifted down. My armor was just white and smooth. I had a complete halo around my head, but the halo a had broken spots on it that formed back as black peaces'. Two giant wings were also on my back. The feathers like blades. I made an entrance. His eyes look un amused by me.

"Once you're done, we can begin", he called out in his demonic voice.

"So be it", I said back.

I rushed him, but he was ready. He threw is lance up in the air so he didn't have to deal with the weight. He punched the air but only missed, I jumped on top of his arm and did a back flip behind him then palmed his head. The lance flew down and almost crashed into me before I could make my strike.

"You always fall for that one brother", he mocked me again.

"Hmph", I smirked.

I jumped up in the air and beat my wings. Feathers started to dart out at him. They scraped his armor but he was able to counter. He picked his lance up and threw it at one of my wings breaking it. It smashed like glass.

I fell to the ground unable to be supported by one wing in the air.

A black wing descended from my shoulder.

"When the war of the beasts brings about the worlds end, the God descends from the sky", I recited to him, "Wings of light and dark spread afar, he guides us to bliss, his gift ever lasting".

"Heh, you and your poetry Dante…", laughed.

"Is there something funny?" I asked as my body began to give a golden glow.

"I can't get enough of it!", he yelled.

We both ran towards each other fast, he had his lance in his hand, but it was a double edged one, and it looked lighter. Two blades then bursted out of my wrist. They crashed against his lance back and forth.

I heard the door open to the house and it was Melina. She came out back. She's seen me and my brother fight like this before. She didn't like. I saw her move her head down.

I was distracted by this and the moment my brother could tell, he kneed me in the jaw. I flew back words from the powerful blow and crashed against one of the stone statues. I moved the bits of rubble of me.

"That was a cheap shot…". I called him out.

"You let your emotions get the best of you again", he called out right back.

I picked my self back and beat my wings making the bits and pieces of dirt fly off.

My arm aimed at his head and the bladed flew out, he caught it before he hit his head. This gave me just enough time to dash over there and strike him. I elbowed him in the chest cracking his armor. I heard him breathe deeply, the blade in his hand turned to dust so he wasn't allowed to stab me in the back.

Instead he surprised me, he picked me up by my head. His I could feel a powerful force stop me from moving. He took has hand in placed it to my chest, golden particles began crashing together around his hand.

"NO, YOU'LL KILL ME!" I screamed.

His lance was supposed to form inside me, destroying me. But instead something tugged at his arm. It was Melina.

"What are you doing… He's your brother..", she weeped.

He dropped me on the ground and became a human again. Then he as well dropped on the ground. I elbowed him in the right spot.

I was back as a human too. Melina hugged me once I transformed back.

"He wasn't going to kill, he would have past out before he could..", I said exhaustingly.

"Then why were you screaming". She pointed out.

"I was scared", I said.

During this time my phone rang inside.

_"Call back as soon as possible, it hit finally":Voicemail…_


End file.
